Falling for the wrong person
by videogamer100
Summary: Ezio's adopted daughter,Alessia, falls in love with a Templar. She keep asking herself should get rid of him or become a Templar. The first 2 chapters are character intro. and chapter 3 is when the main story begin. Chapters 7 is now up!
1. Alessia Auditore

**New Year and New Story. Yeah, I'm making other Assassin's Creed story. I'm going to do two stories for each game I played and liked. The first two chapters is character intro. and the real story begins in chapter 3. This story starts from Brotherhood into Revelations.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Alessia Auditore<p>

An orphan girl was running from the guards through the streets of Firenze. The guard shouted, "Get back you thief." The girl shouted, "I'm just hungry!" The girl climbed up the walls and ran across the rooftops. When she got back on the ground the guards were chasing her. She was about to just give up and turn herself into the guards, but then she ran into a man with assassin clothes. The man said, "Hey, slow down. You need to pay attention when you running." The girl said, "I'm sorry signore." The guards caught up with the guard grabbed the girl and said, "We got you now." The man in the assassin clothes said, "Hold on just a minute." The guard replied, "She's a thief." The girl cried, "I was just hungry." The man said, "She is probably an orphan. Since she doesn't have any parents she has no one to take of her. She's got no one to feed her. She stole so she won't starve to death. You got to throw her in jail for stealing a piece of bread?" The guard said, "Fine, but she steals again she will be arrested." The guard let go of her and walked away.

* * *

><p>The man began to walk away, but the girl grabbed the man and said, "Thank you signore and please take this." The girl handed him the piece of bread. The man said, "You need it more than me." The girl said, "I'll just take another piece. That was the first I have ever been caught. Please take this." The man kneeled down and said, "You are very kind person." The girl replied, "So are you signore…" The man answered, "Auditore. My name is Ezio Auditore." The girl said, "My name is Alessia." Ezio asked, "And your last name?" Alessia said, "I have no parents so I have no last name. My madre died when she was giving birth to me and my padre… I don't know how my padre died. I know he wore clothes similar to yours and he talk in secret about a group called the Templars." Ezio realized that her father was an assassin and said, "Alessia, your padre was an Assassin. He fought for freedom and fought against the Templar." Alessia said, "I wanted to become an Assassin but I'm scared of the Templar." Ezio replied laughing, "Trust there is nothing to be scared about the Templars." Ezio stood up and reach his hand out and continued, "I'll show you how cowardly the Templars are." Alessia thought, I could go with him or go try to steal another piece of bread and go to sleep on the streets. I'll go with him. Alessia grabbed Ezio's hand.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I told the first two chapters will be character introduction. I make sure to rapidly get to chapters up do you can read the main story. Please commentreview about how you think the story going so far.**


	2. Il Lupo

**I remade chapter for 2 reasons. First, it was way too short and I hate extremely short chapters. Second, I did a sorry job for a character introduction on the second chapter. So here is chapter 2.P.S. Madre-mother, Padre-father**

Chapter 2: Il Lupo

A little boy was walking the streets of Roma with his madre and his padre. The boy said, "Mamma, I'm tired I want to go home." His madre replied, "After we run some more commissioni (errands)." The boy's padre looked at his wife and said, "I have to collect some soldi (money) for the Templars." The madre said, "Il Lupo and I are heading home. Hurry and come home." The padre said, "I'll meet at home." The padre began to walk away, but his son stopped him. Il Lupo said, "Papà I want to come, too. I do Templar stuff like you. I want to be a loyal Templar like you."The padre replied, "Sure you can come. " The madre looked mad and said, "Um I think it is not a good idea for our little boy to witness Templar work." The padre said, "Relax, it not going be too dangerous." The madre said, "Multa (fine), but my son better not have a scratch on him." Il Lupo said, "I'll be fine, mamma"

* * *

><p>Il Lupo asked severely questions about what his dad was doing, but his father always answered, "I just collecting soldi that's it." Eventually Il Lupo just stopped Lupo and his father walked toward a man's stand. The man saw them and looked terrified. Il Lupo's father approached the man and said, "Templars need your payment, NOW!" The man said, "I'm sorry, but business been slow and I'm… unable to pay right now."Il Lupo's padre said, "This is second time you messed with the Templars." Il Lupo's padre pulled out his sword. The man pleaded, "Please I have a family." Il Lupo's padre said "Should have thought about before you mess with the Templars." Il Lupo's padre cut the man's head off in front of everybody. Il Lupo's padre grabbed the man's head and said, "This is a warning to anyone who messes with the Templars." Il Lupo's padre dropped the head and grabbed Il Lupo's hand. Il Lupo's padre said, "Let's go home, son."<p>

* * *

><p>As Il Lupo and his padre walked home Il Lupo's padre asked, "Do you still want to be a Templar?" Il Lupo said, "Of course." Il Lupo's padre smiled and said, "I'm sure you will be the best Templar ever." Il Lupo smiled. Il Lupo's father said, "We have to hurry and get your madre is probably worried…" Suddenly an assassin jumped on top of his padre and stabs his padre in the throat. The assassin took off after killing padre. Il Lupo ran to his padre crying and said, "Padre Padre! Wake up please, Padre Padre!" Il Lupo's padre said his finally words, "Il Lupo my son, I love you. Il Lupo, my strong Templar."Il Lupo cried, "Padre don't died."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I know the Templars are bad people, but dying in front of your kid is depressing. I feel sorry for little Il Lupo. Sorry it took me so long to get the second chapter up. School is the reason for the delay. I 'm working on chapter 3 right now and I will try to get it up quicker this time P.S. I own nothing P.S.S Please commentreview. P.S.S don't you feel bad for Il Lupo too. **


	3. Home destroyed

**Chapter 3 you guys. Let's just straight to the story. P.S. I own nothing**

Chapter 3: Home destroyed

It is 1500 and Alessia is 17. Alessia was walking around the villia with Caterina Sforza. Caterina is like a mother to Alessia. Caterina asked, "Are you a Master Assassin yet?" Alessia smiled and said, "Caterina, First, I'll have to survive training. Papa can be tough on me." Caterina replied, "He only trains you tough so you can be a Master Assassin one day. One day you will run the Creed." Alessia said, "That would be a wonderful day." A messenger approached Alessia and Caterina and asked, "Which one of you is Alessia Auditore?" Alessia said, "I am the person you speak of?" The messenger gave her a letter. Alessia opened the letter and her face light with joy. Alessia said, "Thank you for the message." The messenger said, "Benvenuto (Welcome)" The messenger left. Caterine asked, "What is message about?" Alessia answered, "One of my friends is getting married and I'm invited." Caterina said, "That's wonderful. Maybe someday you will get married." Alessia said, "I highly doubt it." Caterina said, "Why is that? It's normal for girls your age to get married." Alessia said, "I know, but every time I asked papa about going out. His answer is always you need to stay focus on your Assassin training first." Caterina said, "You are one of the best assassins. He should let you have some fun." Alessia said, "Well I not worried about. I have to finish some things for Claudia's party."Addio,Caterina. (Goodbye, Caterina)" Alessia left to help with the party.

* * *

><p>When Alessia got done with preparations for Claudia's party she ran into Claudia. Alessia said, "Ciao zia (Hello auntie)" "Ciao Alessia." Alessia said, "I have to continue my assassin training now." Claudia said, "You been focusing on your assassin training a lot lately." Alessia replied, "Well I'm hoping that the more I focus on being a better assassin papa would let me out of the vilia and do some assassinating with him." Claudia said, "Good luck, Ezio can be protective...and distant." Alessia replied, "Well Mario, Grandmother, you, and me are the only family he has left. So I kind of understand why he is protective." Claudia said, "I guess you're right." Alessia noticed the sun was setting and said, "Merda (shit) I'm off schedule. Sorry Claudia I have to hurry and do my training. Addio" Claudia replied, "Addio"<p>

* * *

><p>Alessia finished her training with a leap of faith. Alessia thought, I use to be so scare of leap of faiths when I was little. Now I do it with no problem. That proves I'm becoming a better assassin. Alessia went to her room and lay down in her bed. Alessia said, "Every time I'm in this bed I think of the times when I didn't have a bed. I so happy Ezio adopted me." Alessia was falling asleep when she heard a cannons being fired. Alessia got up and looked out her window. The vilia was under attack. Alessia said, "Oh on I got to…" Part of Alessia's bedroom got hit by a cannonball. Alessia screamed and ran out the room.<p>

* * *

><p>Alessia ran outside and saw Ezio and Mario. She shouted their names. Ezio yelled, "Alessia!"Alessia quickly ran and hugged her dad. Ezio said, "I'm so happy you're okay." Alessia replied, "I'm so happy to be alive." Ezio said, "Alessia, Try to get the townspeople out of city." Mario said, "I intend to lead a frontal assault." Ezio asked, "Do you have it?" Alessia asked, "What is it?" Mario said, "I am keeping it safe with me. The Borgia must not be allowed to breach the walls until everybody is safely away." Alessia asked, "What is it?" Ezio said, "I'll tell you later." Mario said, "Insieme per la vittoria! (We stand together!)" Ezio and Alessia replied, "Insieme.(together)" Ezio said, "Uncle... be careful." Mario replied, "I will." Ezio turned to Alessia and said, "You be careful too." Alessia asked, "When am I not careful?" Alessia ran off to help the townspeople. Ezio thought, she is never careful.<p>

* * *

><p>When Alessia was leading people to safety she looked up and saw Mario. She smiled because she thought Mario was okay. Then Mario fell to the floor. Cesare Borgia came behind him. Alessia said, "Oh On, the Borgia got Mario and Caterina." Cesare said, "I know you're there, Ezio. The Pope told me about you and your little group of Assassins… and this." Alessia asked, "What the hell is that?" Cesare took the gun from one of his guard's hand. Alessia saw Ezio running towards Cesare. Cesare continued, "We had too much bloodshed, I think cleansing is in order. So, consider this an invitation, from my family…to yours." Cesare shot Mario in the head. Alessia in shocked said, "Oh my god!"Alessia turned around and saw her Papa got shot. Alessia screamed, "Papa!"Alessia ran towards where her Papa got shot. Alessia thought, Papa is okay. Papa is okay.<p>

* * *

><p>As Alessia ran she saw Claudia being attacked by Borgia guards. Alessia pulled out her sword and started attacking the Borgia guards. While she was fighting the Borgia she saw her papa with three mercenaries. She smiled when she saw her papa. Ezio yelled, "Get inside the sanctuary." Claudia said, "Follow me." Alessia said, "I stay with my papa." Ezio said to Alessia, "Please go, I will be right behind you and Claudia." Alessia response, "Fine" and ran towards the sanctuary.<p>

* * *

><p>After Ezio, Alessia, Claudia, and Ezio's mother left the villa Claudia asked, "Where's Mario? I thought he'll be coming with us." Ezio answered, "Mario is dead. You must leave this place. Take mother and Alessia to Firenze." Claudia responded, "You are not coming with us. Where are you riding?" Ezio replied, "To Roma." Alessia said, "Papa, I'm coming with you." Ezio said, "No you are not." Alessia asked, "I'm full capable of protecting myself. I thought you witness that in the villa. I need a reason why I can't go." Ezio said, "I am you're father and you do what I say. This conservation is over." Ezio rode away. Alessia walked, with Claudia and Ezio's mother, with her head down. Alessia thought, what's the point of even training to become an assassin if you never going to be an assassin?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys like this story. The reason it took me so long is: my story got deleted and I had to retype the whole story! I was so mad. I'll try to get the next chapter up eventually. P.S I own nothing, P.S.S can someone tell me what Ezio's mother name is. I forgot her name. P.S.S.S Do you think Ezio is right for not letting Alessia go to Roma with him.<strong>


	4. When in Rome

**Hey folks, I'm back. School and laziness was the main reason I didn't write my stories. But now I'm out, not lazy, and happy. So here is the chapter 4 of Falling for the wrong person. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: When in Rome<p>

Alessia, Claudia, and Maria were on Tiber's Island in Rome looking for Ezio. Alessia said, "Father will mad when he finds out we didn't go to Firenze." Claudia replied, "So what. He can't tell us what to do." Alessia smiled. After a while they ran into a Niccolò Machiavelli. Claudia asked him, "Do you know where Ezio is?" Machiavelli answered, "He is probably at the Rosa in Fiore. I'll show you where it is." On the way to the brothel, Machiavelli said, "Ezio didn't say he was expecting you." Alessia replied, "We are giving him a surprise visit."

* * *

><p>They arrived at the Rosa in Fiore, but Ezio wasn't there. Alessia just sat in chair in the corner and thought; father should let me do assassinating since there are barely any assassins in Roma. Alessia heard her aunt and grandmother talking to the courtesans upstairs. She walked up and eavesdrop on their conservation. Apparently the madonna of the place is capture and Ezio was sent to save her. While Alessia listened in, someone shouted her name. She turned around fully knowing who said her name. Alessia said, "Hello Papa." Ezio fiercely asked, "Why are you here?" Alessia answered, "Well Claudia…" Ezio interrupted, "I should have known." He lightly pushed Alessia out of the way and entered the balcony. Ezio said, "Mother. Sister." Maria said, "Ezio, Ser (sir) Machiavelli said that you might here." Ezio asked, "What are you doing in Roma? Has Firenze been attacked?" Claudia answered, "No, or I don't know. We didn't go to Firenze." Ezio replied, "Why?" Claudia answered, "We want to help, Ezio." Ezio responded, "I tried to help you by sending you to Firenze." One of the courtesans asked, "Where is the madonna?" Ezio told her, "She's dead." The courtesans said, "Without a madonna, we are finished." Claudia offered to be the madonna. Ezio replied, "You don't belong here, Claudia." Claudia countered, "I know how to run a business. I ran Uncle Mario's for years." Maria added, "What other alternative do we have?" Ezio gave up, "Fine. I intend to repair the brothel and I want your courtseans to find Caterina Sforza" Claudia replied, "You can count on us." Ezio walked out the door and Alessia waked with him.<p>

* * *

><p>Alessia said to her father, "Roma is Templar territory, Papa." Ezio replied, "I know." Alessia continued, "So I know you going to need all the help you can get." Ezio responded, "You're still not helping with the assassins." Alessia exclaimed, "But I been training ever since you adopted me!" Ezio said, "And you're still not ready!" Alessia asked, "What do I need to do to prove to you I'm ready to be an assassin?" Ezio said, "Just keep training. I'll let you know when you're ready." Alessia shouted, "Fine!" and began to walk away. Ezio asked, "Where are you going?" Alessia lied, "Back to the Rosa in Fiore."<p>

* * *

><p>Alessia decided to walk around Roma to blow off some steam. She thought; I love my father, but he can be a true idiot. I am beyond ready. I trained with La Volpe and his thieves, Bartolomeo and his mercenaries, and learn a little seduction from the courtesans. Her thoughts were interrupted when she accidently bumps into someone and fell down. The bump dazed her for a few seconds. The man asked, "Are you alright?" Alessia answered, "Yeah, I think so." She looked up and thought; dang, he's hot. The man said, "I'm sorry I can be clumsy sometimes." Alessia replied, "Hey, it's no big deal." The man said, "I got to go. I'm sorry for bump into you, again," and ran off. Alessia thought; he was nice and cute.<p>

* * *

><p>Alessia decided to stop by thieves' guild. As she walked toward the guild someone followed her. She pulled out her sword and said, "I know you're there. Show yourself." A man about the same age of Alessia came of some bushes and said, "A good eye as always, Alessia." Alessia shouted, "Dante!" Dante taught Alessia everything she needed to know about being a thief and how to sneak up on almost anyone. They spent a lot of time together. Dante asked, "Why are you here? I thought you were in Firenze." Alessia answered, "I wanted to help father so I decided to come to Roma with my aunt and grandma." Dante said, "Okay. If you're suppose to help your father, but you are here. Why?" Alessia replied, "I wanted to see the thieves' hideout." She thought; Plus, I wanted to get away from my idiotic father. Alessia and Dante entered the hideout.<p>

* * *

><p>Dante asked, "How do you like the new inn (hideout)?" Alessia answered, "It looks great. How do you all get the money to make this?" Dante responded, "Your father helped us plus we swindle Borgia guards out of their money. Come with me." Alessia followed Dante to the back of the inn. He pointed to a board and said, "This is where we compete against each other in races and pickpocketing." Alessia replied, "According to this board, you're the best." Dante boasted, "Because I am the best." La Volpe entered the room and said, "That's because Ezio haven't joined the competition, yet" Dante replied, "I'll still be the best." Alessia said sarcastically, "Yeah, I'm sure you're the greatest ever!" Dante laughed, "No need for sarcasm." La Volpe asked Alessia "Did your father sent you?" Alessia said, "No." La Volpe replied, "Well, can you send this to him?" and handed a letter to her. Alessia answered, "Sure."<p>

* * *

><p>After hanging out with Dante for a little while, Alessia walked to the Assassins' hideout. At the hideout she read the letter: <em>Dear Ezio, I have several spies all over Rome looking for the apple, but we need someone on the inside to keep a close eye on Cesare and Templar actives if we want to be three steps ahead of the Templars. I have suggestion. Please come to the inn and bring Alessia. From, La Volpe.<em> Alessia thought; He wants me. Why? Ezio entered the hideout and shouted, "Alessia!" She answered, "Yes, father." Ezio said, "I've been looking all over Roma for you!" Alessia replied, "I was at the Thieves' hideout. I was with Dante." Ezio replied, "You said you were going to the Rosa in Fiore." Alessia responded, "I changed my mind, okay. I can take care of myself." Ezio said, "You should at least tell me where you are going to." Alessia responded with an attitude, "Okay. Anyway, you got a letter from La Volpe." She handed the letter to Ezio. He read the letter. Alessia asked, "So are we going?" Ezio answered, "First, you shouldn't have read the letter. Second, yes we're going." Alessia replied, "Yeah!" Ezio thought; His suggestion better not be what I think it is.

* * *

><p>Ezio and Alessia entered the thieves' hideout. La Volpe said, "Good you're here." Ezio asked, "Why do want us?" La Volpe answered, "Like I said in my letter, we need to stay three steps ahead of the Borgia. So I want a spy to infiltrate the Castello, but all of my spies are busy with finding the location of the apple." Ezio responded, "I'll send an apprentice." La Volpe replied, "An apprentice is good, but I got a better idea. I wish to have Alessia be the spy." Ezio said angrily, "No! I refuse to have my daughter in the Templar!" Alessia replied, "Father, that's not fair! I'm the most skilled assassin in training. I'm been training since I was ten. I have every right to be a spy." La Volpe said, "She does have a point." Ezio saw it was pointless to continue arguing. Ezio said, "Fine! But you better not get caught!" Alessia said, "That's fine with me."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked that. I promise the next chapter is much more exciting. Also, Alessia only wear her assassins outfit during training. When she is not training, she wears regular for the long delay. Please comment and rate. P.S I own nothing. P.S.S Please take my poll on my profile and vote for Alessia.<br>**


	5. Leaving the Assassins to Join the Templa

**As an apology for my long break away from my stories, I decided to upload two chapters at the same time. I hope you like that. (You probably like that.)P.S.I own nothing P.S. Castello is equivalent to a Castle.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Leaving the Creed to Join the Templars<p>

Tomorrow is the day Alessia leaves the Creed and she decided to say goodbye to her friends. She arrived at her final stop, the Thieves' guild and said to herself, "Hopefully, Dante will understand and I can walk away without feeling bad. Alessia entered the Thieves' guild and saw Dante gambling. Alessia stood in corner trying to build up the courage to tell him that he can't see her anymore. After Dante swindle the guards out of their money he noticed Alessia. He said to her, "Hey Alessia, I didn't expect you to be here." Alessia replied, "Well, I'm here. Surprise! Do want to talk a walk around Rome with me?" Dante answered, "Well I did have plans, but I could change those plans for you." Alessia said, "Thanks."

* * *

><p>They walked through Rome together. Alessia wanted to wait before she broke the news to him. After a little small talk, Dante asked, "What do you want to tell me?" Alessia replied, "How did you know I had to tell you something?" Dante snickered, "I know too well. You always want take a walk if you have something important to say. What is it?" Alessia sighted, "Dante, you can't see me for a while." Dante said, "Okay, but it only for a while. You are coming back." Alessia replied, "I might." Dante responded, "Might?" Alessia said, "I have to do something secretive for the assassins and I'll die if I fail. While I'm on the mission I can't associate with you or anyone with the Creed. I'm sorry." Dante paused for a moment. He replied, "Well, when do you have to leave?" Alessia answered, "Tomorrow, but today will be the last day I see you." Dante said, "Okay,but we can keep walking." Alessia smiled, "I don't see why not."<p>

* * *

><p>Alessia and Dante walked back to the Thieves' Guild. She noticed that Dante made the walk longer than necessary . Alessia said, "I have to go." Dante replied, "Bye." Alessia began to walk away when Dante said, "Hey Alessia!" She turned around and said, "Yes." Dante asked, "You're coming back, right?" Alessia said, "If I don't fail, I will come back." Dante responded, "Okay. Bye." Alessia said, "Bye," and walked away. Dante thought; one day I'll tell, but not today.<p>

* * *

><p>Alessia went to the Assassin's hideout to say her finally goodbyes to her father. Ezio was in weapons room. Alessia said, "I got to leave tomorrow." Ezio replied, "That's what you wanted." Alessia replied, "I know, but…" Ezio interrupted her, "What's wrong?" Alessia said, "It just I won't be able to talk to you or anyone with the Assassins for a while. It's like I'm leaving my family behind." Ezio replied, "Don't worry. You'll be fine." Alessia said nervously, "I know that, but I'll just miss everyone while I'm gone." Ezio hugged his nervous daughter and said, "Everything is going to be okay, Alessia. Before you know it, you'll be back and the Assassins will win Roma from the Templars" Alessia said, "I love you, father." Ezio replied, "I love you too, Alessia." Alessia thought; I have the best dad in the world.<p>

* * *

><p>Tomorrow Afternoon outside the Castello<p>

Alessia reported to her new master,Signore Giordano (Mr. Giordano). He trains all the new Templars. Alessia hated training. It wasn't the training itself, but the trainer is terrible. Signore Giordano said angrily, "You're late, Alessia!" Alessia replied, "My apologizes, Giordano." Signore Giordano yelled, "I TOLD YOU TO CALLED ME Master Giordano! YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO CALL ME ANYTHING ELSE, DOG!" Alessia said, "I'm so sorry, Master Giordano" Signore Giordano said, "That's a good dog. I do have an errand for you, but I'm thirst. Go get me some water, dog." Alessia replied, "It's my pleasure, Master Giordano." and walked into the Castello. She thought; This is so degrading. I hate him.

* * *

><p>While in the Castello, Alessia thought; I know Ceasare is in the Castello. Hopefully, I'll just run into him. Alessia bumped into somebody. The man said, "This is weird." Alessia saw he was the same man she bumped into yesterday. He continued, "I don't know you were a Templar." Alessia replied, "I just started training." He asked in a cheerful voice, "How do like the training instructor?" Alessia answered, "The instructor is…okay." The man burst in laughter. Alessia asked, "What's so funny?" He answered, "That's the nicest thing I ever heard from one of Giordano's student. I was expecting death threats towards him." Alessia responded, "Well, I don't really like him. He's kind of a jerk." The man said, "Giordano tortures his student. He's more than a jerk, but he is the best teacher here. You should be honored to have him as a teacher." Alessia said sarcastically, "I'm so pleased." The man replied, "Trust me after your training is done, you'll be one of the best Templars in all of Roma." Alessia thought; I doubt that. The man continued, "I got to leave." He began walking away when Alessia said, "I didn't get your name." The man said, "You can call me Il Lupo. What's yours?" Alessia answered, "Alessia Alunni." Il Lupo replied, "Pretty name." and walked away.<p>

* * *

><p>After Alessia got water for her stupid master and finished her rigorous training, she panted, "Do… you… want…me…to…do…any…thing…else…Master... Giordano?" Signore Giordano answered, "No, you're done for today. You may go back to your room in the Castello." Alessia said, "Thank…you." Signore Giordano replied, "STOP BREATHING SO HARD! IT'S ANNOYING!" Alessia apologized for breathing too hard and walked into the Castello. She thought; maybe I won't breath so hard if I didn't have to run around Roma five times, do one hundred pushups, and do weapons training with expert weapon masters. I feel like I could pass out at any time. As Alessia dragged herself up the stairs to her room she ran into Il Lupo again. Il Lupo said, "Hi Alessia." Alessia replied, "Hi, Il…" She passed out in Il Lupo's arms. Il Lupo said, "Um…Alessia wake up." He could tell Alessia wasn't waking up any time soon. Il Lupo chuckled, "I'm surprise she made it through the whole first day. She is the only student that didn't pass out halfway through the training." He picked up Alessia carried her up to her room.<p>

* * *

><p>Alessia woke up in the middle of the night. She said to herself, "I don't remember walking to my room." She thought for a little bit when she realized Il Lupo carried her to her room. Alessia said, "I passed out in Il Lupo's arms then he carried me to my room and place me on the bed. That's embarrassing!" Alessia got out of her bed. She thought; I could use this time to find out any information on the Templars. She left the room. As Alessia walked around the castello she heard Cesare and Signore Giordano voices. She quickly hugged the wall. Signore Giordano said, "There is something wrong with the new girl." Cesare replied, "What is iwrong with her? She seems like a perfect student." Giordano answered, " She seems a little too perfect. She is the only student to make through the first day of training. I could tell she had training from somewhere else." Cesare asked, "Do you know where?" Giordano answered, "No." Cesare said, "Well, find out and get her ex-trainer to work for us." Giordano said, "Yes, Signore Borgia."Cesare walked away, but Giordano waited for someone. Alessia wondered why he was standing a man wearing a gray hood and cape with a Templar sign on the back walked up to Giordano. The man said, "Master Giordano, I have finished my work for today." Alessia thought; that's Il Lupo's voice! Giordano asked, "How many did you kill?" Il Lupo smiled, "Only five today, but I promise you next time will be ten." Giordano said, "Well done. This is why you are my best student." Il Lupo replied, "Thank you. Master Giordano, I have a feeling that someone is eavesdropping on us." Alessia shook in fear. Giordano asked, "Who?" Il Lupo answered, "It just a feeling. I'm probably just being paranoid." Giordano said, "You need to rest, Il Lupo. Report back to me tomorrow night with your kill count." Il Lupo said, "Yes, Master Giordano." Il Lupo and Giordano left and Alessia rushed to her room.<p>

* * *

><p>Alessia quickly opened the door to her room and slam it shut. She said, "It was close." A voice said, "It sure was close." Alessia turned and saw Il Lupo in her room. He pulled out his switchblade and attacked her. Alessia quickly dodged it and said, "Il Lupo listen to me!" Il Lupo grabbed Alessia's neck, slammed her to the wall, put his blade towards her chest and asked, "Why did you eavesdrop on my conservation?" Alessia answered, "I didn't mean to. I woke up in the middle of the night and decided to walk around the Castello. It was a complete coincidence that I heard you and Master Giordano's conservation." Il Lupo let go of Alessia and said, "I overreacted and forgot you're new to Templars. When your master tells you to go to your room, you're supposed to stay in the room until your master tells you to come out. That applies to every student excluding the master's best student." Alessia replied, "Well, nobody told me that." Il Lupo said, "I apologize for attacking you. Let's just forget everything what happen tonight." Alessia said, "Okay. I'll forget everything I heard and saw, but I got to ask you a question." Il Lupo replied, "What is it?" Alessia asked, " I know you are Master Giordano's best student, but what were you doing for him?" Il Lupo answered, "I had to do my job for my Master Giordano. That's all. " Alessia said, "Okay. Good night." Il Lupo replied, "Good night and I apologize again." and walk out of Alessia's room. Alessia thought; It probably nothing, but it seems like Il Lupo wanted to kill me. It was like him was eager to stab someone.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this chapter. For the record, Il Lupo only wears his hood and cape when he is working. What do you think about Il Lupo?What do you think Il Lupo's job is? P.S I own nothing. P.S.S Please take my new poll and vote for Alessia.<strong>


	6. Meeting Cesare Borgia

**So I apologize for not updating in a year. I have been busy and lazy but I'm back now. Let's continue Alessia's Templar Life.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Meeting Cesare Borgia<p>

A loud knocks on her door woke up Alessia. She said in tired state, "What the heck?" She opened the door and it was Il Lupo. He said, "Cesare Borgia wants to see you. Hurry up and get dressed. I will wait for you outside your door." Alessia closed the door and got dressed. As she put her clothes on she thought; I hope I didn't blow my cover already.

* * *

><p>When she got fully dressed, Alessia walked out the door. Il Lupo waited for her just like he said. Il Lupo guided her to the meeting with Cesare. As they walked, Il Lupo said with a smile, "It's a good thing that Cesare wants to see you. He is the leader of the Templars." Alessia answers, "Yes I know who he is. Why does he want to see me?" Il Lupo replied, "I don't know. But I suppose Master Giordano had to do with it. Keep in mind it is a great honor that Cesare wants you." Alessia said, "I'll keep that in mind."<p>

* * *

><p>Il Lupo and Alessia entered the courtyard of the Castello. They saw Cesare and Master Giordano sat down on one of the benches. Il Lupo said to them, "I thought we were going to have the meeting in a more private place." Cesare replied, "We need the space to conduct our …experiment." Il Lupo responded harshly, "What experiment?! I wasn't told about this." Cesare told Master Giordano, "Calm your pet, Giordano!" Master Giordano punched Il Lupo and knocked him down. Il Lupo got up, kneeled, and said, "I apologize for my disrespect." Cesare accepted, "Your transgression is forgiven. You may get up." Alessia thought; he did nothing wrong. Why must he apologize for nothing? If only I could question.<p>

* * *

><p>Cesare stood up and looked at Alessia. She kept her head down since that is the man who killed her great-uncle. He grabbed her hand greeted, "It is a pleasure to meet you. Ms. Alunni." He kissed her hand. Alessia quickly pulled it back and replied, "Nice to meet to you too." Cesare touched her face and put her hair behind her ear. He said, "You're such a beautiful young woman. You could use someone with your beauty." Alessia pulled her head back and said with restrain in her voice, "I am flattered but, I prefer to be a fighter. " It took all of her willpower to keep herself from punching Cesare. He said, "What a waste of perfect beauty." Alessia thought to herself; he deserves to die for what he did to my home but I must keep calm.<p>

* * *

><p>Master Giordano interrupted, "May we get to the point of this meeting? Alessia has more training to do." Cesare said to Alessia, "There is suspicion that you were once trained before. All we ask is for you to give the name of your trainer." Alessia replied, "Your suspicions are just suspicions. I have no earlier training before I reached the Templars. I'm just talented." Cesare chortled, "Nice story, Ms. Alunni but I can tell you're lying." Alessia denied, "No disrespect Signor Cesare, but I am not lying." Cesare replied, "I knew it would come to this. I will expose your lies." Cesare told Il Lupo, "Il Lupo pull out your sword and fight Alessia. You may stop once she confesses. If necessary, kill her." Il Lupo stood up and pulled out his sword. Alessia argued, "This is not fair. I'm the new student. Plus I don't have a weapon." Cesare replied, "Then I suggest you confess quickly." Il Lupo mouthed to Alessia; I'm sorry Alessia. He swung his sword at her. She dodged his attack. Alessia thought; if I fight back I'll be exposed but if I don't I'll die but exposure can lead to death. What am I suppose to do?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So that is end of chapter 6 update. Sorry if this chapter is sort of short. I wouldn't take a year to update this especially with a cliffhanger like that. If I was Alessia I would have blown my cover as soon as Cesare touched my face. She has a lot restrain but Alessia in a tight jam now. If you got any suggestion for Alessia please leave it in the commentsreview. If you just want to give a review leave it in the comments/review. P.S. I own nothing. P.S.S. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter!**


	7. Separate Ways

**I finally finished this chapter. It took so long to come up with this. I truly hope you enjoy. P.S. I don't own any of the Assassin's Creed series. P.S.S I did a light proofreading of this chapter so sorry for any grammar mistakes. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Separate Ways<p>

Il Lupo directly jabbed his sword inside of Alessia's side. He quickly pulled the sword out and saw her blood dripping from the tip of the weapon. Il Lupo smiled. Alessia thought; He really plans on killing me. I have no choice but to defend myself. When Il Lupo jabbed his sword again, Alessia dodged it. She got closer to him, grabbed his arm and twisted it. Then, she hit his twisted arm with her elbow using great force. Il Lupo dropped his sword.

* * *

><p>Il Lupo squirmed in pain. Alessia was going to help him when Il Lupo yelled in anger, "GET AWAY FROM ME!" Alessia was about to apologized then she saw Il Lupo mouthed; don't show mercy or they will kill you. So she did as he told and ignored him. Alessia turned to Signore Girodano and Cesare Borgia and waited for a response. Cesare clapped and said, "What a show, Alessia!" Alessia remained quiet. Signore Girodano told her, "Show your appreciation for the comment, NOW!" Alessia said through her teeth, "Thanks, Signore Cesare Borgia." Cesare asked, "Who taught you how to fight, Signora Alunni?" Alessia answered, "My father, but he is dead." Cesare asked, "Why did you keep it a secret?" Alessia answered, "My father was...an Assassin. It would increase suspicion on me if I told the Templars." Il Lupo got up and commented, "At least, he's dead. That is what is important."<p>

* * *

><p>Signore Giroando got up and said, "Now that is over." He looked at Alessia and ordered, "Come with me so we can continue your training." Signore Giroando walked and Alessia began to follow. She glanced at Il Lupo and noticed his broken arm. She couldn't stand the look of it. Alessia stopped in her tracks and told her master in to spiteful way, "Your student is hurt and you're not going to do anything!" Signore Giroando replied, "He is my favorite student! He has been through much worse. Heck, I have put him through worse." Alessia argued, "That doesn't matter! A teacher is supposed to protect and make sure their students are okay and you can physically see he is not okay! If you are not willing to help him then you are a horrible teacher!" Signore Giroando walked towards Alessia and placed a blade toward her chest. He said to her, "Alessia, you have so much potential as a Knights Templar. Don't throw it by showing sympathy." Alessia was going argue back when Il Lupo stepped in and said, "What happens to me is based on the orders given to me and Alessia. Neither of us deserve punishment or praise." Signore Giroando glared at Il Lupo. As he sheathed his blade, he said, "I'll let this argument go, only once." He looked at Alessia and continued, "But if you argue against me again. I won't show mercy." He walk begin to walk away when Alessia asked, "Um…what about my training?" He answered, "You want to get the rest of the day off. But you will train non-stop tomorrow. Understand?" Alessia responded respectfully, "Yes, Master Giordano." He walked away from Alessia.<p>

* * *

><p>Il Lupo walked away while holding on to his limping arm. Alessia went to her room. As she lay in her bed, she said to herself, "I can't get use to Templar's way and methods. I feel like if I don't stand up to it, I'm agreeing with the way Templars do things. I just have to constantly remind myself what I truly stand for." Suddenly, someone knocked on her door. Alessia responded, "You may enter." It was Il Lupo who walked through the door. Alessia looked at him and noticed the cast on his arm. When she saw the cast, Alessia bends her head in shame. "I'm so sorry about what happened to your arm." Il Lupo laughed it off, "It's no big deal. Much worse has happen to me." Alessia groaned, "But I broke it." Il Lupo walked up to her and said directly in her face, "It's no big deal, Alessia. We were just doing our jobs." He smiled and asked, "No grudges, right?" Alessia smiled back, "No grudges." Il Lupo let out a sigh of relief, "Glad that's over. The real reason I came up here is to ask would you like to come with me." Alessia asked, "To where?" Il Lupo answered, "Just to walk around the Rome." Alessia pointed at Il Lupo's cast and replied in a caring way, "But your arm…" Il Lupo said, "I told you not to worry about that. I'll be fine." He grabbed Alessia's arm and pulled her up. He urged with a smile, "Come on! Let's go!" They walked out the door together.<p>

* * *

><p>Il Lupo and Alessia walked the streets of Rome. As they walked, Il Lupo told Alessia in an apologetic tone, "I was doing my job when I was told to fight you." Alessia said, "But you didn't protest. And seem like you was trying to kill me!" Il Lupo rebuttal, "Because I was. It's my job to kill." Alessia backed away from Il Lupo and in shock said, "What!" "I mean…I don't constantly kill. I do what my master tells me." Alessia questioned, "What if your master tells you to harm yourself?" Il Lupo answers, "Then I will. I like said whatever my master shall ask." Alessia said, "You have no freedom to do what you want." Il Lupo replies in anger, "Freedom leads to chaos. People need to be told what to do or chaos will happen. That is why we are called the Templar's Order and you better learn that as long you live in that castello." Alessia quickly said, "Okay. I get. It's that I was taught different." Il Lupo calm down and said, "I understand. You said your father was an Assassin. He probably poisoned your mind with the Assassins' ideas." Then Il Lupo turned towards Alessia and stretched his hand near her. He said with a calm and warm voice, "But I can you cleanse it, if you allow me." Alessia thought to herself; I can't get an exact picture of this guy. He is charming one minute and aggressive the next. I know it crazy but I'm still charmed by him. She reached out her hand and grabbed his hand. "You are permitted," Alessia said with a huge smile across her face. Il Lupo pulls Alessia closer to him. Il Lupo replied, "It would be my honor to rid any ideas of the Assassins' from you." Alessia smiled at him. Il Lupo put his arm around Alessia and said with a grin, "Let's us continue our walk around the streets of Rome." Alessia an Il Lupo began to walk around Rome.<p>

* * *

><p>Little to Alessia' and Il Lupo's knowledge, someone was eavesdropped on them. The person hugged the wall and looked at Alessia. He said to himself, "Is this why you told me to stay away, Alessia? Why would you want to betray everything in your life?" The man walked away.<p>

* * *

><p>He arrived at Timber's Island and entered the Assassins' base of operations. As he walked a chill ran down his spine. The more he thought about what he heard Alessia say, the more fretful he became. The constant thought that ran through his mind was "Alessia betray the Assassins so I must betray her". He saw Ezio standing over a table and coming up with strategies to use against the Templars and stop Cesare Borgia. Ezio turns and greets, "Ciao, Dante." He nervously replied, "Ciao Signore Auditore." "What brings you here?" Ezio asked. Dante paused before he answered. He thought; I don't know the full story, yet. Maybe I'm just jumping to conclusions. Then He remembered how Alessia use to always tell him how much she wanted to be an assassin no matter what her father says. Dante answers Ezio, "I just wanted to ask about Alessia." Ezio paused for a second and went into a serious tone. He questioned Dante, "What about Alessia?" Dante said, "I was just wondering has Alessia became a full-fledge Assassin yet? That would explain why I haven't seen her." Ezio replied, "No, Alessia is not an Assassin." Dante continued to investigate, "But she will be soon, right?" Ezio half-heartily answers, "Depends." Dante awkwardly said, "Oh." Ezio asked, "Why are you asking so many questions about Alessia? Is she in trouble?" Dante sighed, "Maybe you can explain I what I saw. While I was running around Rome, I saw Alessia. But when I saw her, she was in Templar clothing and walking with someone. I was curious so I decided to tail and eavesdrop on them. As they talked, Alessia told him that she is still used to her Assassins' ways instill into her by her father. Then, the man, she was walking with her, pulled her closer and told her that he will cleanse her from those ways. I don't want to jump to conclusions, but it sounds like Alessia is a tr…" Ezio immediately interrupted Dante, "You know just as much as I do that Alessia will never betray the Assassins." Dante argued, "Then why is Alessia telling someone who she is still used to the Assassin's way. And why is she wearing Templar clothing?" Ezio stopped for a second and thought to himself; there is no way avoid telling him. But the more people know about her mission, the more danger she is in. Ezio told Dante about Alessia's mission. He assumed, "Maybe the reason Alessia said that to throw the Templars off guard." Dante replied, "But the Templars know she associated with the Assassins. It would be dumb of her to even mention the Assassins." "Dante, Alessia is just doing her job. Don't worry about her," Ezio said to comfort Dante. He began to rebuttal when Ezio said, "Just trust me, Dante." Dante replied, "Fine." Ezio told Dante, "You may leave now." Dante walked out the door, not completely at peace. Ezio said to himself in a panic, "Alessia is fine. She is tricking the Templars. She would never betray me. She will be back here in Assassin's territory soon.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I finally finished this chapter. It took so long to come up with this. I truly hope you enjoy. P.S. I don't own any of the Assassin's Creed series. P.S.S I did a light proofreading of this chapter so sorry for any grammar mistakes. <strong>


End file.
